Blue Tulips
by Ani Hanki DaZe
Summary: 'This world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful.' A collection of One-Shots focusing on Eren and Mikasa. Along with Armin to.
1. Flowers

**In a Heartbeat**

Prompt: Flowers

Modern-Day AU where Eren is just a guy, Armin is a famous architect, and Mikasa is a florist.

_A/N: So, here I am in the Shingeki No Kyojin Fandom. Wait! Hanki, shouldn't you be focusing on the Remorse series of I Can series? Well… It's just SnK is just..._

* * *

Eren Jaegar, 22, stepped out of the taxi that drove him from the airport all the way to New York. After paying the driver, he breathed in the air of New York. Food, was all he smelled. Along with gas and people… Nothing that he was familiar with. He lived in the suburbs, nowhere near the city.

Not wanting to get bumped in, Eren wisely began to walk towards Armin's hotel. It was a surprise visit, after Armin began his job as an architect, he moved from there suburbs and towards the Big Apple.

Focusing on his current task, Eren turned. He knew the way to Armin's hotel in the back of his head. After this building, there would be Armin's place.

Then there was something Eren had never seen. Usually, this side would just have a bunch of people walking around. Eating at the café or heading to work. But against the black and white buildings was a flower stand. It was small, the pink stood out.

Curious to see this new stand, Eren walked over. The familiar scent of dirt came toward Eren, making him smile. By the side, there was a woman, about his age, wrapping flowers in paper. Her face was pale, her long black hair gently fell around her. Light snow fell down on her head, glistening.

She was beautiful, yes, but that's not what Eren was thinking about. This woman was cold. She was shivering. Her eyes also looked hollow and lonely. Her body trembled lightly as she tried to cover herself up.

Walking over towards the woman, Eren spoke, "A bouquet of cornflowers, miss?"

The lady jumped in surprise, almost dropping her bouquet of blue flowers. _Tulips, _Eren mused, _mom's favorite._

"Of course," The lady smiled slightly, her nametag reading 'Mikasa'

"I'm Eren," he introduced himself.

"Mikasa,"

Smiling for a moment, the lady went in the shop. Eren followed as she got a bouquet of cornflowers. Cornflowers were always Armin's favorite.

"Is this fine, sir?" Mikasa asked, picking out a bunch of fresh-looking flowers.

"Of course," Eren fished for his wallet, before adding something else. "A bouquet of blue tulips as well, the ones you were handling outside would be great!"

Mikasa nodding her head. After paying for the flowers, Mikasa walked Eren out the door. As Eren grabbed his suit case, he placed the blue tulips into her face. "For you, I'm not sure what kind of flowers you liked, but these were my mom's favorite. You looked a bit lonely, so I got you some." Eren scratched the back of his head, his cheeks red.

"Thank you, sir!" Mikasa bursted out, graciously accepting the flowers. Just as he was about to leave, Eren draped his scarf around her neck.

"You were also looking cold, you could catch a fever or something."

Mikasa's eyes turned warm as she buried herself in the red fabric.

Eren headed toward the door, but not before he heard a small, "Thank you, Eren."

* * *

Arriving at Armin's room, Eren pressed the doorbell. Armin opened the door, and yelped in surprise as he saw his old friend by the door.

"Eren! You should've called!" Armin said, after regaining his composure and letting Eren in. "Are you cold? Do you want something warm to drink?"

"No, no, Armin. I'm fine." Eren said smiling at his best friend, but his eyes were looking far away. "Do you know the florist shop that's at the corner?"

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? Please send me some prompts!_

_*I spell Eren's last name as Jaegar. _

_*I put blue tulips, because in the beginning, there were these blue flowers. I couldn't find out what they were, so I just used blue tulips. IF anyone knows what they are, please tell me! _

_*I thought Armin would be the kind to like cornflowers…_


	2. Leave

**Blue Tulips**

Prompt: Leave

Post-Series in where Eren has to leave and Mikasa is left at the bakery.

_A/N: This is set at the end of the series, when the titans are all gone and all._

* * *

"Okay, time to leave…" Eren Jaegar muttered as he stood up from his couch.

"Eren, do you have to?" Mikasa Jaegar asked her husband, her hand resting on her belly.

Staring at the woman he loved, and his soon-to-be-born child, he smiled. "Of course. You know they need the world's greatest soldier*!"

"Eren, that was ages ago…"

"Just three years, Mikasa."

Sighing, Mikasa stood up from the oven. "Just wait for your bread to come out of the oven…"

"The train, dear." Eren stated, fidgeting with his luggage. His foot was endlessly tapping, an impatient face on his face.

"Five minutes, _dear." _Gulping at the tone of Mikasa's voice, Eren sat down at their table. "Armin can wait."

After a few minutes, the bread was ready. Mikasa steadily took out the bread and began to cut it. She wrapped it into a bag. "Here you go."

Eren stared at her, dumbfounded. This was not how he wanted to say his goodbye.

"Mikasa…" Eren began, trying to reach his wife's eyes. "I'll be back before the baby arrives. I'll be there when he comes out. I promise." He reached towards the red scarf of his wife. "And I _promise_ I'll be there to wrap this scarf around you again."

Reaching out to hug Eren, Mikasa wiped the tears out of her eyes. After the warmth of their bodies disappeared, Mikasa reached Eren's hand.

"Just promise me one more thing…don't die."

Remembering events from when they were fifteen, Eren's eyes hardened at Mikasa's words. He pushed away her hand like he did when they were fifteen.

"I won't die."

And they both never looked back.

* * *

_A/N: I wished I wrote these a bit longer… I promise for longer chapters! I got a bit emotional at the end… OwO…_

_Please send in prompts! Merry Christmas!_


	3. Christmas

**Blue Tulips**

Prompt: Christmas

In where Eren receives a hair tie and Mikasa gets flowers.

_A/N: For some reason, I can't login so this might be a bit late… This is during current time, I suppose. I honestly don't know who's dead and whose not, I haven't kept up with the latest chapters._

* * *

"Time for gifts!" Sasha yelled to everyone in their winter cabin. Everyone was done eating, well not her, but she wanted to open gifts as much as everyone else. With cheers, people began to gather near the living room.

"OH, YEA! What did horseface get me?" Eren shouted, plopping down on the floor next to Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren, not everyone's going to give you gifts." Armin stated, emphasizing the amount of gifts by the tree. There were fairly many, but it didn't seem like everyone got one for _everyone. _

"Well, Mikasa would obviously get me something! Right, Mikasa?" Turning to see Mikasa, Eren grinned at her. She tucked herself in her scarf, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course I did." She muttered.

Jean, looking at them, decided that was enough. "TIME FOR GIFTS!" He yelled out in outrage, earning a disapproving glance from Rivaille. "Here, Mikasa. From me." Jean said, giving a red wrapped gift to Mikasa.

Silently taking the gift, Mikasa opened the wrapping slowly that there would not be that much of a mess. She took a look at the gift, remembering her mother teaching her the art of folding paper.

"_Mikasa, you then spread its wings apart then it grows alive!" Mrs. Ackerman said, folding the paper for the paper to come alive. "But this paper is very expensive, so we can only have these in special occasions." Her mother then smiled at her, her warmth spreading towards Mikasa. She placed the red crane by the window, urging Mikasa to make a green one with the remaining paper that they had. _

After remembering the times with her family, tears began to form in her eyes. Jean was still rambling, on how he saw the paper in the market. He knew some Japanese traditions, but the origami paper stuck out on his mind. Because he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice Mikasa hugging him.

"Mi-Mikasa?" He stuttered, but enjoyed the moment.

Eren just stood there, glaring at Jean. It was pure hatred erupting at the moment. A shadow was casted on his face, a smile signaling bloodlust was twitching upwards.

"Eren! Eren!" Shouted, his eyes wide with fear. "Eren! Your smoking!" Eren then saw Mikasa's worried expression.

"Eren, are you okay. You just started to smoke." Mikasa stated, holding his shoulders.

Scoffing, Eren pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, Mikasa."

His hand over his pocket, looks like his gift wouldn't be as good.

After the incident, gifts were passed out. Sasha received a sack of potaoes from the whole squad (Who saw that coming?), Connie received a comb ("Are you kidding me, Jean?"), and Jean received a punch from Connie.

* * *

After nearly everyone had gone to bed, the Shiganshina trio sat by a table. Back when they were little, every Christmas, they would give each other gifts. Just them three. As Armin remembered when they were little, he smiled whilst taking out two presents.

"Mikasa, this is for you." He said giving Mikasa a wrapped bag. "And Eren, this is for you." Armin placed a box in front of Eren.

Mikasa opened her bag, finding a bunch of black and white stones. "It's from a Chinese game, I believe. Called _Igo _in Japanese. I saw your mother trying to teach your father how to play it once…" Similar to what happened with Jean, Mikasa hugged Armin. Smiling, Armin whispered. "I think you should thank Eren though, he found the pieces."

Then, it was Eren's turn. It was a wooden figure, resembling a tomato. "Armin? A tomato?"

Armin smiled slightly again, "It was your mother's favorite fruit."

Then it was Mikasa's turn to give gifts. She placed a book in front of Armin. He received a Chinese book, which was translated in English. "It's a book of a bunch of strategies from eons ago."

Eren placed a box in front of Armin. "Open it!" Which Armin complied to. It was instruction on how to make lemonade. "I know that your grandfather made it differently, but maybe you can make it one day to taste exactly like his!" Eren pumped his fist.

"Yeah…"

* * *

After Armin had gone off to bed, Eren and Mikasa sat in front of the fireplace. It wasn't anything special, they just huddled together under the blanket.

"Eren." Mikasa stated, shoving a box in Eren's face.

"What is it?" Eren wondered out loud, taking off the red ribbon. When he opened it, there was a red rubber band. It looked so familiar, but Eren didn't know why. He rubbed the object between his fingers.

"It's your mother's hair tie."

Eren's heartbeat increased. With a jerk, he placed the tie around his wrist. His face was dark with pain from the remembrance of Carla.

Regaining his presence of moment, he handed Mikasa her gift. "Their blue tulips, our favorite." He stated, staring at the fire.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the times when they were kids, with no worries. "Thank you, Eren."

"I should be thanking you. Armin gave me some seeds and I was planting them. I remember the day, when I was sleeping by a bunch of blue tulips. The day Wall Maria collapsed. . Where did you get the hair tie?"

"The day your mother died, it got on my hand. I didn't realize it was hers until a few days ago."

Settling into a comfortable position, just like when they were kids, they both laid down. Mikasa's head on his heart and Eren's hand on her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Mikasa."

"Merry Christmas, Eren."

* * *

_A/N: This is so bad, I'm sorry OwO. Anyway, this takes place in their first Christmas as the Recon Cops squad. _

_Jean gave Mikasa origami paper, Armin gave Mikasa pieces of Igo, and yeah. It wasn't so much Mikasa and Eren, but… _

_Oh well._

_The end is based of deathmakesapoet story, **Heartbeat. **I suggest it to all of you MikaEre fans!_


	4. First Times

**Blue Tulips**

First Times

_A/N: this is my contribution to EreMika Week 2!~ I'm a day late because my email wasn't working. (I won't explain why that is relevant.)_

* * *

Eren wondered why Mikasa never smiled. Sure, he knew about her parents, but that was two weeks ago already. Whenever he saw Mikasa, all she had was this neutral facial expression without any signs of emotions. Then she would weep almost at night, it was lessening now, but there are still those cries that bang in Eren's heart.

Eren just wanted to see Mikasa smile on those beautiful features of hers. Her skin seemed to glow even if there wasn't any light, her lips were like pink strawberries that were very so rare, her hair was a bunch of silky threads that Eren loved. But her eyes. Eren just wished to see happiness in those eyes. He never saw anything, always blank, blank, blank.

So, Eren thought introducing Mikasa to Armin would make her smile. Armin made Eren smile and Eren make Armin smile, so he thought Mikasa would smile.

But no. Mikasa was nice to Armin, but no smile. Not a single trace.

It was really aggravating Eren. All he wanted was for Mikasa to smile. He would get mad when she didn't smile, causing him to stomp off and her to run and get him. That aggravated him even more.

Why did she have to save him? Shouldn't it be him? Shouldn't he be the knight like in Armin's stories?

Eren looked over to Mikasa's side of the bed. Usually she would be sobbing or maybe shedding tears. But it seemed like she was sleeping peacefully. _Great_, Eren thought, _now she doesn't even need me to comfort her._ Eren would usually hug Mikasa and they would both share their warmth, sleep in each other's arms, fight over blankets, and hit each other in the face eventually.

It first bothered Eren, he was telling him he should be relieved. But her felt so empty and lonely.

After what seemed like hours, Eren finally tapped Mikasa's shoulders. Instead of finding a peaceful sleeping face, Mikasa's eyes were bright open. And she was... Shivering.

"Mikasa," Eren muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Eren." See, there she was again. Trying not to let him worry. Well of course he was going to worry.

Eren just sighed and rolled Mikasa like a log. "Why are you trying to hide your tears?"

Mikasa was silent for a while, Eren waiting in anticipation.

"I thought I was a bother."

Eren's eyes widened. "Why would you think that?"

"You let me live in this house, sleep on this bed, give me a second chance of life. I need you to not be burdened by me. You have your own life as well."

Anger swelled up in Eren. Mikasa thought she was a BURDEN? Eren thought otherwise.

"Well, what's the point of a second life if you don't live?"

It was silent.

Eren turned on his back. He felt upset, but guilt was slowly creeping on to him. He curled up, feeling a bit cold.

Then two tiny arms wrapped around his waist. Mikasa.

She had silent tears coming down her cheeks. But her eyes had this gleam. The same way she cried the day he wrapped the scarf around her.

It was showing something Eren couldn't put his foot on. But something was different.

Mikasa's mouth was twitching upwards, a small smile. All Eren's worries went away. Mikasa was smiling. It was beautiful. For the first time since Eren's eyes fell on Mikasa, she was smiling.

Her eyes shone, her pink lips smiled gently. Mikasa was beautiful.

Eren put his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair in attempt to calm her down.

Her crying ceased after a few minutes, there heartbeats synchronized. Eren smiled at kissed her forehead.

She was beautiful. Even more when she smiled for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: My headcanon was that Mikasa either tries to show no emotion or when she has emotions she can't deal with, she just cries. We see that three times canonly, her crying. _

_Eren's such an arse in the begining. _


	5. Abs

**Blue Tulips**

Abs

_A/N: Set after chapter 53. You guys know. _

It was very hard to concentrate. Just. Wow. Eren's abs.

Mikasa saw them before, holding him down. But here he was flexing all his muscles.

Just why did he have to take of his shirt? This was not Mikasa. This was some other sixteen year old who came in and replaced Mikasa's soul.

But. Just. Look. At. Them.  
They looked way better than her own abdomen, and that was something. (Seriously, this isn't Mikasa.)

Mikasa never felt anything like this before, but Mikasa wanted to touch him.

It was so different. Mikasa usually wanted to protect Eren, help Eren. Eren was her everything, he string with life, the person who showed her how beautiful the world is. The person who taught her what living was.

But here she was, having these desires.

She watched him pin down Jean, who was noticeably taller than him, with ease.

They looked like they were arguing for a while, then separated to look for new sparing partners.

She watched him walk closer to her. And closer. And closer. And closer until he was right in front of her.

"Wow. Mikasa are you okay, I think your spacing out."

Mikasa was brought back to reality. What just happened?

"Wanna spar?"

/Oh yes she does. She wants to feel those muscles-/

Wait. What?

Mikasa felt her head flush. The sun was being unbearable now.

She was never in this situation before. This was so foreign to her. It felt so weird, this ball of energy inside of her.

She opened her mouth to say something like "Yes." or "Of course, Eren." like she would usually do.

But Mikasa could never control emotions. She would always hide them, or become and emotional wreck.

She stuttered out a lame excuse to her room, not caring about Eren's reaction or worse, Rivaille heichou's yelling.

She just wanted to get rid of the feeling of being a teenager and those images of the abs out of her mind.


	6. Genderbent

**Blue Tulips**

EreMika Week 2 Day 3-Genderbent

_A/N: I know late again. _

_*Mikasa is Makoto but Eren is still Eren._

It was a bit like a fairy tale. A bloody fairy tale.

Eren saw a cottage, looking for the little boy her father told her about.

She peaked through the window, and there she saw it. Two men and a boy about her age.

That's him. That is Makoto.

Eren's eyes shut closed. It was cold. She didn't have the courage. What was she going to do once she opened the door?

She looked through the window again. She was cold, but the boy looked even colder.

His skin was pale, there was some blood on his cheek. His body was shivering, he wasn't wearing much to prevent the cold. His feet was bare.

At that moment, Eren knew that Makoto was colder than her at the moment. That boy was helpless.

Eren felt a sudden wave of anger. How dare they do that to him?

Eren's mind was quickly token over by saving him. She grabbed a knife and knocked on the door.

She got a glimpse of the poor boy, all of her anger directing to the two men in front of her. She stabbed the skinnier man, right on the stomach.

The other man was too late to realize though. Eren closed the door, having such a wild look in his eyes.

This was the climax of the so called fairy tale.

The man came out to get him, but Eren stabbed the man right in the heart.

Full of adrenaline, Eren ran over to the other man, making sure both were dead.

She screamed and stabbed, hoping they would just rot. She couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but she felt like she released all of her berserk energy.

She looked to the boy who's lifeless eyes shone slightly. Like he just realized she was there.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, taking the knife with her. "My name is Eren. Your Makoto right? I'm the son of Dr. Jaeger, I'm sure you've met him before." Eren took his cold hands into hers as he undid the rope. Immediately, those hands fell like puzzle pieces toward hers.

"There were three of them." Makoto mumbled, accepting Eren's rescue.

"Three?" Plot twist, Eren thought as the same bersek energy swam within her again as she reached for the knife.

She needed to be the hero of this story. Show them that even a girl can fight of monsters like this. Show Makoto that she was his hero. Show him life again.

But she was too slow. The other man looked at him in anger, reaching for the collar of her shirt.

Eren didn't comprehend what the man was saying, instead, focused on Makoto as her throat constricted.

The boy seemed helpless, like he was brought back by reality.

"Fight!" Eren choked back at him. "Fight! If you don't fight, you lose. If you fight, you win! The only way to win, is to fight!"

Eren desperately tried that Makoto would get what she was trying to tell him. This was in between life or death.

She still needed to show Makoto how to live, damn it!

But even though her vision blurred, Eren could see Makoto struggling with the knife.

Just maybe. Maybe, she can show him life again.

...

Something soft pressed against her lips. Then it was gone. Then the softness filled her chest air.

Eren's eyes opened and focused on a boy her age, with silky black hair dangling from have loosely.

Makoto. He was safe.

Eren sighed in relief. But maybe she should stop trying to play the hero at the moment.


	7. Warmth

**Blue Tulips**

EreMika Week 2 Day 4-Warmth

* * *

It was warm. It was always warm. That scarf that tied them both together.

_"It's warm, isn't it?" Eren stared at her with hard eyes. _

_Eren pulled on her sleeve. "What are you doing? C'mon, let's go to our home." _

That memory was stuck in Mikasa's memory forever. The day she was given another shot at life.

The scarf filled her with warmth. It was her connection to Eren no matter where he was. The string that connected her to stay in this living hell.

She was warm. Except for her hands. Her hands. They always turned blue so easily. She never wore gloves, they were a bother when using the 3D gear. Her hands would warm up now and then, but it was always generally cold.

She was looking at those hands as she stared at the window of the cabin. It looked like snow.

Ah. Snow was beautiful. It was cold, yes. But so delicate. It would disappear right at contact with something warm.

The cool air chilled herself, including her hands. They were tinted by blue. She sighed. Maybe she should get a cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me I have to give you my gloves as well, Mikasa."

Eren. When did he get in here? Mikasa turned her head to see Eren looking down from her sitting position.

"Your hands are blue, Mikasa." Eren sighed and grabbed her hands.

Warmth. His hands were warm. Eren was her warmth.

"What are you doing here, your going to get frost bite." Eren asked, still focused on the task of warming her hands.

"Looking at the snow."

Eren looked at the window, staring at the snow falling. "Remember 'snow angels'?"

"With Armin." Mikasa smiled. It wasn't just making Angela on the ground. It was them pretending to be angels throwing snow at each other.

"These are the moments we should appreciate in this hell of a world." Eren muttered, finally letting go of her hands.

"It's warm, isn't it?" He asked, those same hard eyes when they first met.

Mikasa blinked. "Yeah."


End file.
